Particularly in the field of subsea wells, one can find a plurality of devices for coaxially joining large tubular members.
A well known solution is to arrange a split ring with radially arranged locking profiles and an inclined face. When forcing an activation sleeve against the inclined face, the split ring will move radially into a facing locking profile. In such a solution, the split ring will change its shape when being moved. Thus, some of the force from the activation sleeve will be used for this change of shape. Furthermore, the ring will be arranged with inherent tension when moved by the activation sleeve. In addition, a severe problem can arise if the split ring does not fully retract to its original shape during release. In such case, it may interfere with moving parts and prevent proper function.
Another solution is shown in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,149, which describes a wellhead connector for connecting a wellhead Christmas tree assembly to a wellhead. This connector comprises a plurality of dogs adapted to be forced radially against facing locking profiles of the wellhead. Furthermore, the dogs can be forced in both radial directions by means of a first and a second drive means. The solution described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,149 occupies much radial space and seems to be suited only for locking to the outwardly facing profiles of a tubular member, unless the inner diameter of the tubular member is particularly large.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly which can be used to connect to inner profiles of a tubular member, and which does not need to alter the shape of any components during connection or disconnection. As will appear from the following disclosure, this is achieved with the connector assembly according to the invention, along with other advantageous features. As will appear from the following descriptions, the connector assembly is, however, not restricted to being connected to inner profiles, as it indeed can be designed for connection to outer profiles of a tubular member.